Waiting
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set after "Pouring Rain" Lan Fan x Ling. Some things are worth the wait.


She could hear the singing of the waking birds on the trees outside. The first sunlight already clearing the dark landscape, coming through the large glass windows of their bedroom, reaching the messy sheets of their bed. Lan Fan inhaled deeply, her small hand held Ling's beautiful fingers hard, as his trusting became deeper. He kissed his wife knee and look at her between the dark and sweaty bangs. He was so beautiful with the sunlight on his back, the tiny sweat drops of their love making glistering.

Ling Yao was going away for 3 weeks. Visiting villages near with some Council members, about improvements on that part of the country. She wanted to go with him, but she couldn't.

Lan Fan knew Mei would put her life in risk to protect her older brother, but even so, she couldn't stop worrying about them away. His absence reminded her how addicted she was to his company, the heat of his body next to her and how spacious and empty that place felt without him, even with so many people around her. Specially at that moment.

Her legs were wrapped around his body. His arms holding her tights, they were melting into each other. Even so, she wanted him closer. Lan Fan wanted to hold her husband tight. But the 8-month belly didn't allow her to. The space between them was filled by Xing's heir, Ling's child, their precious unborn baby.

She remembered how happy Ling was, hugging her flat belly, thanking her over and over. Lan Fan just touched his face and said she was the one to be grateful for. All the love and courage he had given her. That baby was much more than a political security or a fulfillment of the Empress duty. She was a part of the man she loved and trusted. It was the proof of how much Ling had changed her forever.

The doctor said there was no chance of a premature labor, but she was afraid. For the first time in her entire life. Lan Fan feared her husband's hand wouldn't be there to hold. That he wouldn't be there to see their child's birth. Being a warrior and a survivor, the pain of that moment was not a preoccupation for her. The only thing that could really hurt was the probability of being alone in such an important moment. And she hated herself for being so immature and selfish. Without noticing, her gaze became cloudy with tears and she closed her eyes, as the climax of the love making reached her entire body, making her bite her lips and shook entirely.

It seemed like an eternity had passed until she opened her eyes again, Ling's fingers slowly touched her face, his sweet tone surprising her:

- I will be here. – gentle dark eyes were on hers. – Don't worry.

- Ling… - she should know better. He had always been able to read her hidden emotions entirely.

- You won't be alone when our child is born. I promise. I will be back as soon as possible.

- Do not rush your duties for me… I'm just being silly.

- That's not silliness. You are worried about our baby. And I would never forgive myself for not being here. I need to take care of my precious girls.

He moved and kissed her belly. Lan Fan smiled and touched his hair.

- How disappointed are you going to be if it's a boy?

- I will not be disappointed. Its going to be ours anyway. But…

- But?

- Girls are cute. – his smile was big and sincere.

- I'm everything, but cute. – she put her automail arm up and look at it. It was brand new and shiny, no scratches gain on battles. No hidden blades. Her new limb was designed by Winry with measures Alphonse sent her. She couldn't travel to Xing to install it herself, but she sent a trustworthy mechanical that attached the arm some weeks before. Lan Fan didn't want to even risk hurting the child she was going to hold. She still was able to kill using her skills and bare hands, but, she made a choice. She wanted to enjoy the peaceful days her husband had to work so hard to achieve. She wanted to give her arms and her body for the sake of her child alone.

- Does it still hurt?

- No. Only the first days are bad after it is installed. Im alright now. I almost broke your hand, sorry for that.

- You're giving me everything. You can smash all my bones, I would never complain. And, yes, you're very cute. Even when you were slicing someone apart. - she loved his smiles so much.

- Come here. – Ling was on his wife side. She held him by the shoulders, her forehead on his chest. Her pledge left her lips as a whisper. – Return safely for us. Please.

- I will. – her husband kissed her face and caressed her stomach. On his palm he felt the baby kick.

There were so much to wait for. And entire part of a new future, for both of them. Some weeks apart were not really that bad.


End file.
